Life is a Stage, Act Like You Care
by Kate Barancik
Summary: The Heroes try out for a musical. Heroes High School AU. MattMohinder, AdamSylar.


Life is a Stage, Act Like You Care

There was a sign that appeared out of nowhere in the cafeteria one day. It was a call for the student body to come to try out for the winter musical, _High School Musical_. Most people were confused as they believed the movie was an inaccurate portrayal of high school and that students did not randomly burst out in song. And yet, for some reason, everyone in the school had watched the first and second movies of the franchise.

"I'm trying out," Claire said proudly.

"So's your mom," Noah shot back, taking a break from slurping his slushy.

"That doesn't make any sense," Claire replied, arms crossed in aggravation.

"Neither does your face," Hiro said with a smile. He and Noah high-fived and Hiro looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Burn!" Adam said, also giving Hiro a high-five. For a moment all Adam did was smile until his face began to scrunch together, and he squinted like he was trying to look at something far away.

"Is he okay?" Peter asked as he stole Adam's fries.

"That's his thinking face," Sylar replied, stealing Adam's chocolate milk. "What's on your mind, darling?"

"I think I'm going to try out for the play," Adam answered, although it sounded more like a question.

The sign-up sheet for the play was tapped on the door of the auditorium and by the end of the day was full of names. There was rumor that another sheet would be added and there would have to be more than one day of try-outs. One rumor even had it that the drama teacher was thinking about adding random characters to accommodate for all the interest.

"I signed us up for the play," Mohinder said out of nowhere.

"Mohinder, you really have to stop doing stuff like this," Matt said in exasperation as they walked through the parking lot to his car.

"You're the one who keeps saying we need to do more things together," Mohinder countered.

"Yes, but you do realize we can't sing for shit?" Matt asked, opening the car door for Mohinder.

"But we get to spend time together," was the answer as he climbed into the passenger seat. Matt closed the door after him and mouthed the words 'I hate you' through the glass.

The first day of the try-outs was hectic since most of the students were trying out. It turned out that one of rumors was true and two days had to be set aside for trials. But teachers were having a difficult time trying to decide who was going for the play and who just wanted to skip class.

"Hey, guys," Peter said, walking up to the line of people waiting outside the auditorium.

"What's up, bitches?" Nathan came up beside Peter, sucking on a lollipop.

"You guys are trying out?" Niki asked with horror.

"Hell no, we just used it as an excuse to get out of English," Nathan responded. "Besides, if I wanted to be in this play I would just do that flip thing with my hair."

"Don't steal my plan, you whore," Claire turned sharply toward him, pointing a strict finger.

"You know you have to sing for this, right?" Peter asked her.

"So does your mother," Hiro said from down the line. He held his hand up in the air and looked around for someone to high-five him.

"Not such a good one, carp," Adam yelled from somewhere near the front of the line.

"Let's go sledding," Nathan said to Peter, who agreed. "We're out, ass-faces."

A week after the trials the "winners," as they were called amongst the students, were posted outside of the cafeteria. Everyone was excited at the prospect of getting a part, but most would end up disappointed. However, even those who were on the crew, making the set and in charge of makeup and costumes were excited.

"How did you do it?" Noah asked Nathan the day the roles were posted.

"Do what?" Nathan asked, arm around Peter, who was more than excited about being a stagehand.

"Get the lead character, I didn't even know you tried out," Noah explained himself.

"Um…I didn't," Nathan answered, looking more than a little confused.

"I'm gay," Adam said, sitting next to Sylar at the table. Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well that explains you having sex with me last night," Sylar replied, drinking his juice.

"Lalalalala!" Noah said, fingers plugging his ears.

"I mean I'm playing the gay guy from the movie, what's his face? Ryan," Adam replied.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how he can be simultaneously gay and in love with his sister," Niki added. She was particularly bitter because she got the role of a background character.

"I'm your sister!" Claire said, sitting down next to Adam. She smiled at him and winked.

"See, now that's a surprise," Matt said, stealing a bite of Mohinder's pizza.

"Shut up, whore. I'm playing Sharpay, so Adam and I are brother and sister," Claire said with a frown.

"Your mom's a whore," Hiro said to Claire as he sat down next to Matt.

"How did you hear me say that from that far away?" Claire asked him.

"Hear what? I was letting you know," Hiro replied, trying not to smile. He threw his arms in the air and yelled, "Yatta!"

"He just burned you and your mom," Noah said, laughing. "That's awesome."

Tickets sold like they were oxygen. By the end of the first day they were sold out completely. Some students bought more than they needed to in order to sell them, some going for $50 per ticket. The strangest part was that people actually paid that much to see a high school performance.

"Some dumbass paid me $75 for backstage passes," Noah said during rehearsals. He was covered in paint and feathers from helping with set decoration and sewing costumes.

"There aren't any backstage passes," Claire said as she and Adam danced past him.

"There are now," he replied, flinging paint at Peter, who was throwing cotton balls at him. Nathan slapped the back of Peter's head as he and Mohinder walked past.

"You ready to practice, Mo?" Nathan asked him, dodging a cotton ball.

"Yeah, sure," Mohinder answered. "I'm still not sure how I got the part of the female lead."

Matt whistled as he walked past, "Payback's a bitch."


End file.
